


Practice Makes Perfect

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Alastor is trying to come to terms with these...feelings Angel has caused within him. So after a night of sharing their favorite books and Alastor reads some of Angel's spicy romance, he decides to experiment a little with his own Shadow.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place between Chapters 3 and 4 of Itsy Bitsy. So enjoy Alastor "playing" with himself!

Alastor sighed heavily as he sank into his chair as Anthony closed the door behind him. One flick of his hand and his radio beamed to life, playing soft jazz from the corner. _There, that was better._

He had just finished another night with the spider demon, although all they had done was read together. He had almost expected Anthony to enjoy trashy romance novels but was pleasantly surprised to find that the spider enjoyed classic fiction as well. They had talked for hours about the nuances of H.G. Wells’ _War of the Worlds_ and Alastor found himself filled with a feeling he couldn’t understand.

Alastor glanced at the table next to him and he noticed Anthony’s romance book sitting next to his copy of Brahms Stokers _Dracula._ The spider must’ve forgotten it: Alastor gingerly picked it and opened it to where Anthony had bookmarked it. The heroine was alone in her room, pinning for her lover while she pleasured herself…

“Come here.” He commanded and his Shadow rose from the floor. The creature looked at him curiously, not quite understanding the emotion his master was feeling. Alastor shook his head as he covered his face, a nasty chuckle escaping him. “That makes two of us.”

The Shadow merely shrugged and Alastor sighed, looking up to the ceiling as he hung his hand holding the book. Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…the spider seemed to be the only thing on his mind lately. It had become such a problem that Alastor insisted that Anthony spend every night with him, even if all they did some nights was sit in silence. However, the radio demon found that he was unable to help himself. Those limbs that had once hugged him tightly. The soft, delicious lips. That soft, clean fur that became such a beautiful red when Alastor “punished” him…

“What is wrong with me?” Alastor asked the empty room, his own arousal growing as he remembered the night of his date with Anthony. Due to drinking far too much, the demon had given into his desire, although what he had truly meant to do was to _eat_ Angel, not…whatever this desire was. A desire to kiss and touch and _bury himself into the soft spider and feel his own pleasure build as he…_

“As I…” Alastor looked down to see his Shadow between his legs, stroking his member through his pants. The creature stopped once it noticed him looking, glancing away shyly as it dropped its hand to its own arousal. Alastor could still feel the echoes of his Shadow touching itself and a shaky breath escaped him as he watched. Alastor’s own emotions and state of mind was affecting it greatly and watching the creature try to pleasure itself gave Alastor a new idea to entertain. He placed the book back on the table and stood from the chair, his Shadow still looking up to him from its knees.

“On the bed. Now.” He commanded and the creature obeyed, climbing onto the soft sheets and sitting facing Alastor. Alastor covered his mouth as he considered what he was about to do but both his member and his heart pounded at the thought. “Change to him…now.”

The Shadow’s form shimmered and shifted until Angel Dust was sitting on his bed in its place, shyly covering his naked body with his four arms. Alastor felt his heart pound as he walked closer, placing his hands on either side of the fake Anthony. He kissed the Shadow deeply, the gesture reminding him that this was still safe. The creature might _look_ like Anthony, but this was still just an extension on himself and the feedback from the kiss was reassuring.

‘ _It will be no different than when I do it with my hand._ ’ Alastor reasoned, pushing himself on the copy. The Shadow let him, a soft moan escaping its lips as Alastor leaned forward on his copy, burying his face into the soft fur. Had he memorized Anthony’s scent so well that his Shadow was able to copy it so perfectly now? He sighed heavily at the thought, taking in the sickly-sweet scent of his Anthony’s perfume.

“Al…” the creature spoke in Anthony’s voice and Alastor felt his heart stop. He leaned up to feel the Shadow using its second set of arms to undo the demon’s pants while it draped the first set around his neck. Alastor slid his hand up the creature’s back, earning himself another moan and gasp in his sweet Anthony’s voice.

“This is wrong on so many levels.” Alastor breathed as his garments fell open, the Shadow reaching in to stroke his member. The creature nodded, but that didn’t stop it from pulling Alastor down into another deep kiss as it caressed him, the feedback almost enough to make Alastor orgasm right then.

He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at his Shadow. Alastor realized the creature’s recreation of Anthony was imperfect, as some of the pink markings in the soft white fur were misplaced or missing all together. But then again, Alastor had never seen Anthony without clothing, so it made since that this fantasy version would not be perfect.

“Al?” The Shadow spoke again, and Alastor found himself looking deeply into his Anthony’s eyes. Yes, those beautiful big eyes with their pink pupils; Alastor could get lost just staring in them. The Shadow ended this however, using one it’s lower arms to stroke its own arousal and once again, the feedback made Alastor shiver. “Take me Alastor, make me yours.”

“As you wish, _ma Cherie._ ” Alastor snapped his fingers and the rest of his clothing disappeared. He reached down to touch the creature’s opening, earning himself another loud moan in Anthony’s voice. The demon paused, realizing he had no actual idea on how to do this. He hadn’t even had the chance to read up on it yet or ask anyone for advice; in reality, Anthony probably would walk him through it, but this thing beneath him was just an extension of himself. It knew no more than he did.

Or at least, so Alastor thought. But when he saw the pink hand reach down and began to touch himself, sending the echoes of the pleasure shooting through the radio demon, Alastor gasped aloud. The shadow smiled knowing and leaned up to kiss Alastor again while it fingered itself, sharing a tidbit of its memories with its master.

Alastor saw Anthony lying on his bed, fingering himself as the Shadow was doing now. The spider’s soft pink room was as Alastor had imagined it, but the Shadow had been fixated on Anthony and as it was a memory, he was denied the chance to look around. Anthony carefully reached for one of his toys, still fingering himself deeply while he moaned and panted. The spider soon removed his own fingers, using his lower hands to spread himself while he positioned the toy.

“C’mon Al, don’t tease.” Anthony’s soft plea as he teased himself, even in the memory made Alastor’s heart race and he watched as hungrily as his Shadow had while the spider slowly slipped the toy inside, moaning Alastor’s name as he did so. Alastor moaned openly as he watched it all disappear inside, wishing that it was him there, claiming his Anthony the way they both clearly wanted.

With this the Shadow pulled back from the kiss, allowing Alastor to return to the present and it positioned its Master member just as Angel had done and Alastor thrusted inside without hesitation, no longer able to hold back. The creature gripped Alastor tightly while he moved inside of it, the echoes of sensation pushing the demon to move faster, to grip tighter, to have _more._ He allowed himself, if only for a moment to believe that it was Angel in his grasp, that it was his Anthony he was now burying himself inside of. That the claws marking his back and drawing his blood belonged to the Spider demon and they were finally joined together.

“Alastor, fuck…yes…Fuck me.” His Shadow moaned, and Alastor growled, his horns growing as he gripped the creature’s neck tightly, shoving it back into the bed. The fake Anthony gripped the sheets tightly with its arms, not withholding its moans as Alastor continued moving inside of it, his own orgasm building. He dragged his free hand down the white fur, staining it that beautiful red as he dug his claws into the flesh. His mouth watered as he looked on and he wanted so badly to taste that sweet-smelling flesh. _Surely it tasted as good as it smelled and felt…_

Alastor moaned loudly as he came, burying himself inside his Shadow once last time as he gripped the creature tightly. The fake Anthony echoed his moan, losing the façade as it orgasmed with him, and Alastor released the creature. The radio demon collapsed onto his bed and the Shadow immediately moved to bury it head against its Master. Alastor patted it gently, still worn out from their activities. That was...intense. If the real thing could be even half as good...

“Hey Al?” Alastor jumped up as he heard Anthony’s voice at the door and he quickly dressed himself with a snap, forcing his Shadow back to its proper place on the floor as the door opened. He forced a grin on his face as the spider walked in, looking around the room for something. Finally, their eyes met and Anthony smiled apologetically. “Sorry, left my damn book here and I found myself wanting to finish it.”

“Here.” Alastor motioned for his Shadow to retrieve to book and handed it gingerly to Anthony, the Shadow sneaking in a slight touch to the spider’s hand. Alastor quickly called it back out of embarrassment and he forced himself to continue smiling at his guest. “I was going to return it to you tomorrow.”

“Awh, thanks Smiles, but I was getting to the good part and I just can’t wait to keep reading.” Anthony held the book excitedly and Alastor felt his heart pound and his arousal growing again. His thoughts were trailing back to the memory the Shadow had shared: if Anthony wanted him so badly, why not take him _right here, right now?_ The real deal would be better than a copy any day…

“Anyway, sorry for bothering you, g’night.” Anthony turned to leave and Alastor almost summoned his power to grab him but he squashed down the desire as best he could as the door closed behind the spider. He wasn’t ready for the real thing yet; that much Alastor knew and understood. He wanted his first time with Anthony to be special and he wanted to feel confident, not timid and scared. Desire would only get him so far and he need more _practice first._

Alastor’s shadow stood up from the floor again and the radio demon petted the creature, watching his door as he heard Anthony walk back down the hall. _Yes, practice makes perfect._


End file.
